


The Mark Of a Killer

by DerekLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Triskelion means something entirely different, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek used to be normal, aside from the fact that he was a werewolf. A creature that wasn't suppose to exist. Yet it did. They have been around for centuries and the Hale's were very well known in the werewolves little world apart from the humans. After the werewolves became more well known across the nation, they were not permitted to live in the same towns as humans, or go to the same schools. It was very segregated. The Hale's were basically royalty in the werewolf community. Joseph Hale was basically the Alpha of Alpha's and his mate, Talia was always there beside him no matter what kind of choices he made, minus the choice of executing his first born son, Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea I had, I have a few ideas of what to do, so there will be more chapters.

Derek used to be normal, aside from the fact that he was a werewolf. A creature that wasn't suppose to exist. Yet it did. They have been around for centuries and the Hale's were very well known in the werewolves little world apart from the humans. After the werewolves became more well known across the nation, they were not permitted to live in the same towns as humans, or go to the same schools. It was very segregated. The Hale's were basically royalty in the werewolf community. Joseph Hale was basically the Alpha of Alpha's and his mate, Talia was always there beside him no matter what kind of choices he made, minus the choice of executing his first born son, Derek. 

\-----

 

"Talia, you know what the triskelion means. I cannot, and will not have anyone learn that my SON is the first one in a century to get the mark of a killer." Joseph paced around the room, fuming with anger. Talia stood there, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her husband.  "This has to be a mistake, Joseph." Talia dropped her hands from her chest and walked forward to stop her husband from walking by grabbing his hand. "Our son would never be a killer, we've raised him well, Joseph. The legend says that the one who has the mark, he or she is... Evil, no good, that person can mimic emotions, and that he doesn't have a soul. Do you see that in our Derek? I don't." Talia let go of Joseph's hand and looked him in the eyes, her own wet with tears as she waited for a response from Joseph, and finally he let out a sigh. "Talia. We don't know what is going on in his head, but when that mark shows, it shows for a reason. And Derek has it. He has six months before he turns eighteen therefore he has six months to prove himself before the mark sets in, and Derek starts his destructive path. I won't let him take that path, he'll be dead the night before his eighteenth birthday, Talia. Unless he can prove he's not a socio path, mimicking emotions, playing around and picking his victims... Then I suggest you savor each and every minute with him during these next six months." Joseph had a serious look set on his face, and with that he left the room without another word. 

\------

Derek had something about him that set him apart from others. Because no one knew him, no body knew how he could sit in silence for hours contemplating who would die first. No body knew he wasn't a sweet teenager masking emotions. It was all for show. No body knew until he received the mark of the triskelion marked itself between his shoulder blades. Then he was given an execution date by his father because he knew just what that mark meant. Which was funny actually to listen to him and his mother talk about him like that. Derek left the house after that, to go down into the humans part of town. The humans wanted them to be separate for their own safety, but that did not mean they couldn't go into that part of town. Derek was off to see the one human he knew wasn't afraid of him. Stiles Stilinski.  But Stiles didn't know everything between them wasn't real on Derek's part. 

\----- 

Derek breathed out hot air against Stiles' neck, hands on his hips, and the pale teen pressed against the wall. Derek started biting at his neck, sucking on the area of skin, marking him, humming out the word 'mine' every chance he got. "Your fathers not coming home,right?" Derek pulled off of his neck and kissed along his jawline as Stiles started working the button and zipper on his jeans. Stiles was already stripped of his clothing.  "Yeah, yeah. He's working late, so he's definitely not going to interrupt us." Stiles grinned slightly, and had gotten Derek's jeans down to his thighs. Derek smirked, and placed a kiss at his lips before pulling away from Stiles to undress himself. Derek stepped out of the jeans, and turned his back to Stiles as he peeled out of his shirt and tossed it to the ground, knowing the curious teen was behind him, observing the triskelion. Derek turned around and narrowed his gaze on the teen. "You got a tattoo?" Stiles questioned, and walked around behind Derek to run his fingers along the pattern. Derek licked his lips, and smirked once he was behind him touching his bare back. "Yeah, got it a couple days ago. But my tattoo shouldn't be important. I mean. It's just a tattoo. What's important, is you." With that said, Derek pushed Stiles back into the bed, and hovered over top of him. 

\-----

After the steamy moment with Stiles, Derek left a couple hours later promising he'd be back the next day, but he may break that promise. It was about three in the morning when Derek got back home and his father was up waiting for him. Derek kicked off his shoes near the front door and walked down the hall, but was stopped when his father spoke to him. "Where were you, and what were you doing out this late?" Joseph questioned, walking closer to his son. Derek turned around and face him with a smirk on his lips. "I had sex. With a human. Can't you smell it?" Derek watched his fathers reactions, and he started moving closer to him. "Are you serious  Derek? You should not even be going into their part of town let alone having a relationship with one of them." Joseph shook his head, and looked up at Derek when he spoke.  "Well, you're the one who thinks I'm mimicking emotions. And you set my death date? Really. I set your's too."Derek said simply, and dashed up the stairs, and to his room.  He wasn't sure how to go about his whole killing mumbo jumbo, but since his father threatened his life, he'd be his first victim. It was perfect really. Kill him, and earn the Alpha status, and become more stronger than he was. His mind was already corrupted enough with gore filled thoughts he just had to wait to make his imagination become reality. Derek got in bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep. 

\-----

Derek has been seeing a new wolf around town. Not the werewolves side of town, but the humans side. He's spoken with her before. Her name was Vivian Parker. Apparently with her being a werewolf who was bitten and since she had both human parents she was granted permission to live in the humans side of town, and could go to their schools. She was an unusual girl, her style, the way she spoke, and looked at him. She was different.  Very different.  It was a couple of weeks after he had a nice conversation with his father that he spoke with Vivian. He had been walking to Stiles' but she approached him. "You... Are a Hale, and... That look... On your face. Emotionless, the hollow look in your eyes must mean you are the one that has been marked with the triskelion." Vivian said with a sweet tone to her voice, and gave a grin. She brought her fingers up to her blue hair, and fixed her bangs to the side. "I'm Vivian." Derek pursed his lips, and arched a brow. "Well, Vivian. I'm Derek. Hale. And you are very correct, I am that marked boy. Now I'd love to stay around and chat with you, sweetie. But I have places to be." Derek stepped aside, and went to walk around her but his wrist was grabbed and held tightly by Vivian. "I just need to talk a little longer, Der. Because I know you're going through a lot right now, but I can help you. Before you let the darkness consume you. You need to open up, and cleanse yourself of the darkness in your soul. That is, if it's not to late.  Hiding your thoughts and emotions won't save your ass from your fathers wrath. You cannot go and hurt the human that goes by the name of Stiles. He thinks what you have is real. " Vivian said nothing more and release his grip and walked away. Derek watched the girl walk down the street, and her words had him thinking. About her being able to help, but more importantly how Stiles thought what they had between them was real. Derek was using Stiles as an excuse for his parents to think he really cared for someone and that his emotions and feelings were real, though he was with a human and the law prohibited that. It was why their town was split into two sides. There werewolves, and the humans. Derek sighed, and shook his head a little. No body was going to stop him from what he wanted to be done. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, wrote this in a hurry, the next one will be super long, with a lot of conflict. I promise. Thanks to whoever is actually reading. Any mistakes made are mine and I apologize, I do not have a beta. And comments and kudos are appreciated. (:

The sun was shining, warming his skin as he walked past the border line for his side of the town, and crossed over to the humans territory. He couldn't put a finger on it, but Stiles had a hold on him. Stiles was the only reason he crossed the border half of the time. Although, by law, their relationship was forbidden. Why would the law stop Derek from doing something he wanted? His own parents couldn't even control him. They planned to kill him, now, not a smart thing to do. Derek told them that, they warned them. Mainly his father. When he attacked, it wasn't going to end well. For his father of course.  
  
Derek walked briskly down the street and to Stiles' house. It was early, 9:00 am. It was Saturday and he knew the Sheriff would be at work that morning. Because Stiles told him of course. The boy told him numerous things, things he didn't even care about. But Derek would be nice, sit and listen, and have a normal conversation. Derek reached the boys house about fifteen minutes later, and he ended up scaling the side of the house to climb through Stiles' bedroom window. Derek laughed when Stiles walked into the room and jumped at the sight of Derek. "Jesus Christ, Derek," He breathed out, and placed a hand on his chest. "Can't you just, oh, I don't know. Use the front door, and knock?" Stiles asked, moving his hands around as he spoke. Derek moved over to the bed and plopped down. "It's much more fun climbing through the window, and scaring you each time." Derek smirked some. Derek looked around the room, inhaling deeply. The scent in the air was off, Stiles had another person here. Someone he ran into a couple weeks earlier.  
  
"Who did you have over here?" Derek asked, standing up. Stiles stared at him for a long while, probably forgetting a he was a werewolf and could pick out different scents. "This new girl started a couple weeks ago at my school Viv-" Stiles was cut off, and Derek started speaking. "She's a werewolf you know," He began, and watched Stiles carefully as he grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed. "I don't like her, or trust her, how do you even know if she's safe to be around?" Derek questioned. The werewolf was slightly worried. Worried, because Vivian might let Stiles in on the curse Derek possessed. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted his last few months to be spent having a nice thing with Stiles. He never had any good happen to him.  
  
Stiles opened his laptop, and pressed the botton that powered it on. "Derek, calm down, she's nice, and I just had her over because we're partners on a project. That's all. What? Are you worried I might cheat on you with her or something?" Stiles arched an eyebrow curiously, and Derek shook his head. "Good. Because I won't." Stiles stated, typing in his password to his laptop. He began typing away on a new word document, writing an essay for history. About Joseph McCarthy and the Cold War. Which was something he _really_   wanted to do. It seemed like maybe an hour, an hour of silence before Derek spoke again. He got quiet a lot. Stiles didn't know why.

"I should get going. I have... Things I need to do." Derek stated before moving over to Stiles, pressing a warm gentle kiss at Stiles' lips. "I'll come over again soon." Derek slipped through the open window, and landed on his feet after jumping from the second story. Derek started walking back home, fingers curling over into fists. Vivian was going to tell Stiles about the curse. This curse was going to ruin everything for him. Derek didn't care. The curse would give him the power he wanted, needed. Derek had conflicting thoughts. Part of him wanted the curse, the part of him, his secret second life he had just under Stiles' roof. Did not want the curse. Vivian said Stiles thought what he had with Derek was real. _It is real._ Derek thought to himself. That, was something he wasn't mimicking.


End file.
